A Legend Returns
by Jason Connor
Summary: A simple job. Retrieve a Cryo-Chamber from an Alliance ship, however, what exactly is inside said chamber? A hero or a villain that had good intentions?


**A/N: So this idea just popped into my head one day. So second Fanfic hopefully it's good. No idea how long it'll be but have a somewhat good idea on it. For the sake of saying it I don't own Metal Gear or Firefly. Post Movie. Let's leave it at that and enjoy.**

It was one of those rare days on Serenity where it was calm however; not everything was going well. Food was becoming scarce even for them and Serenity was in need of desperate repairs. All of the sudden someone was hailing Serenity. Mal walked to the bridge and answered.

"Mal always god to see ya." A voice said cheerfully.

"Badger…" Mal saying with no enthusiasm. "What do you want?"

"Got a job perfect for the likes of ya, interested?"

"Maybe" Mal said cautiously. "What is it?"

"Come to this location Mal and hurry. I won't be kept waiting." Badger cut the transmission.

"So trap?" Mal asked River as she suddenly appeared behind him.

"No, no trap. Seemed honest." River said. "We should take it. Need the money."

"Sad to say little one but even one of Badgers jobs looks mighty temptin'."

"I'll plot a course then." River said as she sat down.

"Whoa hold on I never said-" Serenity suddenly was speeding towards the location.

"Right, so you know-"

"Take it easy and we only have one good burnout until the necessary repairs." Mal smiled at the statement. "Of course Albatross." River hid a small smirk as Mal left to go inform the crew.

"Mal, why the hell we movin' so fast?" Jayne asked.

"We got a job from Badger, we-" Jayne went back in his room. Mal heard some rustling of guns.

"No grena-on second thoughts bring a few grenades."

"Already planned to." Jayne replied.

"Captain, we got a job?" Zoey asked.

"From Badger."

"Trap?"

"River didn't think it was but she decided to get there might quickly." Mal said. "You and Kaylee go prep the mule." Mal headed down to the med bay to see the doctor.

"Doc prep the med bay, I predict one of us is bound to get shot."

"What's going on?" Simon asked.

"We got a job from badger."

"Oh…it's not a trap is it?"

"River didn't think so."

"Well, I'll start prepping for gunshots then."

After a while the crew arrived on a deselect planet. They landed and saw a fancy looking ship. Mal and Jayne took the mule out and headed toward the ship. Jayne with Vera and Mal with a rifle with his pistol holstered. River took up a sniping position while being in communication with then.

"Mal glad you could finally make." Badger said smugly as Mal and Jayne dismounted.

"Well, it was out of my way. So why the hell are me and mine on this back water planet and who's ship is that?" Mal pointed to the ship.

"It's mine. Times are changing Mal, and this is where it starts!" Badger proclaimed.

"Right…so back to the back water planet?" Mal said not impressed.

"In at least an hour maybe sooner, a cargo ship fly near here. I want you to rob it."

"Rob a ship that's easy." Jayne said.

"To easy, what's the catch?" Mal said.

"You're very smart Mal; this isn't just any cargo ship. It's an alliance one guarded by their best."

"Let me guess their carrying money or gold perhaps?" Mal said sarcastically.

"No, only two things are on that ship; a cyro chamber and a crate with this symbol on it." Badger held out a piece of paper. Mal snatched it from his hands.

"It looks like the flag but…different, fifty white stars with a blue background…red stripes or white stripes." Mal said looking up. Jayne took the paper and looked at it.

"I don't get it." Jayne said. River managed to catch a glimpse of it. "The old world." She said to herself.

"Your crew will shoot down the cargo ship with this." One of Badgers men tossed a rectangular metal box. "Your ship plays dead in the water since the cargo ship is under strict orders not to stop for anything. It'll be forced to land once it's hit and while they're still dazed from the crash, you steal those items for me."

"Fine, what's the pay?" Mal said.

"400,000" Badger said.

"Well alright then." Mal quickly turned to leave.

"One more thing Malcolm." Mal reluctantly turned around. "Do not open the chamber." Badger said in a serious tone. Mal turned and walked away. They all parted ways and Mal and Jayne returned to the ship.

"River bring us back up, Kaylee, I want you to make it look like we got nothing." The crew prepared for the arrival of the ship. About an hour later a cargo ship was approaching. Mal was suited up on top of Serenity with the weapon in hand.

"Mal, wait until their ship is next to us." River said. As the ship was approaching closer to Serenity it showed no signs of stopping. As soon as the ship was close enough Mal aimed the laser gun and fired. It was a direct hit but the ship started to free fall.

"What the hell's going on!" Mal said. Mal then heard River scream over his communicator.

"River, what's wrong!?" Mal asked worryingly.

"They're all dead…they weaponized the carrion house in a gun." She suddenly said calmly.

"Wait, you mean like a net, it's in a gun form now? Badger, what in the hell's going on? River takes us down I'll be there in a second." Mal went back inside as Serenity started to descend. He quickly stripped off the spacesuit and rushed toward the bridge.

"River you okay?" Mal said with concern.

"I'm alright." She said. "The ship crashed there." She said while landing close to it.

"Sir what happened?" Zoey said.

"That gun Badger gave me, it's like a net but more deadly." Mal said.

"How could Badger get something like that?" Zoey asked curiously.

"No idea but if he's going to these lengths then that cargo must be mighty special." Mal said. "Jayne get the Doc, we got a ship to rob." Soon Mal, Jayne, and Simon were walking towards the crash site.

"So doc what's the deal with cyro chambers? Last I cared to look they were no longer needed." Mal said.

"True, towards the very beginning some ships put their passengers in those chambers and when a planet that was deemed livable they would wake up. And yet-"

"They freeze them right?" Jayne said. 

"Well…" Simon struggled to find an answer that would make sense. "Yes, they freeze them Jayne."

"Alright then, let's take a look." Mal said as he walked into the cargo ship. Inside they found burned corpses of alliance soldiers.

"Geez Mal you sure did a number on em.'" Jayne said.

"Shut up Jayne; give me hand with the hold." Mal said. Jayne tossed the spray explosive to Mal. They stood back as the spray ignited. When it exploded the door to the hold was open.

"Doc go check on the chamber." Simon walked toward the cyro chamber and inspected it.

"No damage the vitals are surprisingly strong. There's also a name on this, I can't tell but I think it says 'Boss'? "

"Boss huh?" Jayne questioned. "Think it's some high alliance official?"

"Doesn't matter let's just get this thing and the crate on the ship." With the chamber and crate loaded onto the mule, Mal, Jayne, and Simon headed back to Serenity with the cargo. Once on board River already arrived back and was waiting to take off.

"River let's get going, I imagine that ship had some sort schedule to keep." As soon as Mal was finished speaking Serenity was up on the ground and flying towards the sky.

"That's my girl." Mal said to himself. "Doc find a way to get that chamber open, Jayne get a hammer just in case."

"This ought to be fun" Jayne said as he ran off to look for a hammer and other blunt objects.

"Captain while I am curious myself, I'm not sure it's wise to open that up. Whoever is in there could be dangerous." Simon said.

"Don't worry Doc, worst case we shoot him or her whichever." Mal said nonchalantly.

"Well these are easy to open." Simon said. Just then a loud crash could be heard. Jayne dropped his hammer and other assorted heavy objects. "Ah, I wanted to hit it." Jayne said annoyingly.

"Stow it Jayne, Doc get this thing opened." Mal said. Simon pulled and twisted a lever.

River rushed over to the chamber and stared directly at it.

"A faint heart beat…old man but very strong. Carries many burdens, a hero in war but all forced upon him. Was sick but Alliance cured it. A legend come back to life."

The chamber was open and the crew saw an old man with white hair in a hospital gown and an eye patch on his right eye.

"Damn he's old" Jayne said.

"No offense sir but are you sure that was the right ship?" Zoe said.

"Of course, either way whatever Badger wants with this old geez-" Next thing Mal knew he was struck and then staring at the ceiling with pain coming from his sides and a ringing in his ears. He heard another thud and Jayne was a couple of feet away from him. He lifted his head and something he couldn't believe. The old man was fighting River and was keeping up with her. Zoe was at a distance on the catwalk but couldn't get a clear shot.

"Heh…you're pretty good" The old man said in a weak voice.

"Age hasn't slowed you down one bit." River replied smugly.

Mal slowly got up while trying to draw his gun while Jayne was knocked out. The old man rushed to the pile of blunt objects on the floor and threw one at Mal while grabbing another one to block one of River's attacks. A hammer hit Mal in the shoulder which made him drop his gun. The old man dashed toward the weapon while River looked up at Zoe who threw her gun to River. However, it was too late. The old man managed to get to Mal's gun before it reached River and shot Zoe's gun away from its originally trajectory. The old man saw his opening. River was looking away from him and she reacted too late. By the time her head was turned back towards him he already had a grip on her and managed to get her on the ground. Mal slowly got up registered the situation. In a matter of just a few minutes, the old man took out most of his crew.

"Alright…" Mal said. "Who the hell are you?" In a Captain like tone.

 **A/N: I haven't touched this story in years but with the new Metal Gear out I thought I'd come back to this for now. While I do love this idea of a Metal Gear/Firefly crossover my primary focus will most likely be on my other story which I've made some (a few paragraphs here and there) on. I can't promise this one will be updated regularly but when I'm in the mood to write for this one I will. The plan for this one is to be pretty long though. While I do own the new game I have not beaten it yet so as for those specific references and true story/lore/canon it might take some time.**


End file.
